The present invention relates to a clutch brake assembly for farm work machinery or other apparatus.
For example, when a power-operated lawn mower is to cut grass, it is necessary to stop the rotation of the blade while keeping the engine at an idle to save the labor involved in re-actuation of the engine and for safety's sake.
A clutch brake using a centrifugal clutch, a friction bolt and the like has heretofore been employed to carry out the above-mentioned operations. However, the clutch brake of this type has a complicated structure which inevitably renders the overall arrangement larger. In addition, an increased load is applied on the engine in converting it from an idle state to a state where engagement of the clutch takes place. Such an overload does not permit smooth engagement of clutch, and is apt to cause the engine to stop. Accordingly, it is still impossible to apply the clutch brake to an engine having a small capacity.